


Saw You In A Dream

by MobileCocoa



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/F, POV Second Person, Yearning, hope is in malivore, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobileCocoa/pseuds/MobileCocoa
Summary: Josie keeps seeing a strange redhead in her dreams. Hope is lost in malivore."Oh, you again," you breathe out, almost a sigh of relief."Josie," she whispers, barely audible.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Saw You In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Saw You In A Dream by The Japanese House

As you look around, you notice the walls of your room in the Salvatore school look weird, in a way you can't quite put your finger on. Like a passing thought not quite formed, a sentence on the tip of your tongue.

Looking out the window, the distance looks hazy, as if there was a thick fog sweeping over the grounds. On top of that, Lizzie, or nobody else, was anywhere in sight.

So this is another dream.

A dream meant seeing _her_ again.

You didn't quite know who, or _what_ she was, but she kept haunting your dreams, and lately she had been appearing during your awake hours. A siren calling you, an echo in the back of your mind.

You should have told Alaric, MG, or even Lizzie. But your didn't. They'd think you were crazy, the Gemini genes making you delirious. But she was your reprieve and your doom. You clarity and your demise.

Her presence was, at the same time, like coming home and sinking into an unending void.

Letting muscle memory guide you, you step into the supposedly empty room at the end of the hall. Except the room was not empty, anything but. Photographs covered the walls, _(although you couldn't make out the faces. must be a dream thing?)_ clothes were thrown in a messy pile on the chair. Fairy lights framed the window.

On the bed sat the auburn haired girl that was the flash in the corner of your eye during every waking moment, the ghost haunting you.

"Oh, you again," you breathe out, almost a sigh of relief. You notice her slightly reddened, startled eyes shift to you. _Had she been crying?_

Her face immediately relaxes and brightens, and the corners of her mouth shift up.

"Josie," she whispers, barely audible. You have learned not to question _why_ , or _how_ , she knows your name. She just _does_ , and whispers it like a lost man’s prayer.

You feel that deep inside you, you also know her. Like your souls are twin flames, two sides of the same coin, bound together, soulmates. But then again, this was nothing but a dream. You sit on the bed next to her, feeling the strangely deep need to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" you quietly ask her, dreading the answer yet needing to know.

"I'm fine, Josie. Will you just hold me?" she responds, voice cracking. You definitely know she is _not_ fine , but you decide not to press further. This hauntingly beautiful figment of your imagination instills a deep sense of sadness and longing within you. Of _loss_.

So you sit down next to her, holding her close to you, as if she'd fade away if you didn't. At some point, she ends up closing her eyes so you lay her gently down, head on the pillow. It would feel _wrong_ to leave, to _abandon_ her. Do people in dreams sleep?

So you're basically spooning a hot but sad girl in your dream? Not the weirdest thing to happen around here.

So you just _hold_ her.

If you wake up with a sense of missing something significant in your life, and flashes of auburn hair and blue eyes glimmering with tears, the warmth of embracing her, you hide it along with every other secret kept in your heart.


End file.
